Forum:Canon mishap
So far I have read all the Mass Effect side-stories with the exception of the comic, Evolution. (I'm waiting on the trade to come out, so please don't give spoilers on that) The biggest thing that has impressed me so far is the fact that none of the in-game choices have been affectd so far. The gender, relationships, renegade/paragon choices taht you make while playing are completely unaffected by the overall universal story, thus making whatever decisions you made to remain canon, with only one exception....Udina. In Mass Effect: Retribution, it is specifically stated that Udina is now the council leader with Anderson under him. Same with the comic, Inquisition. There have been other aspects that have been debated as canon, but most of these are speculation with nothing officially defining them. This is the only one that I have seen that has specifically stated, "this is the way it is." Honestly, though, both Retribution and Inquisition take place AFTER ME2, so it could be stated that (if you made Anderson to be council leader) Anderson gave up the post after ME2, slightly before Retribution took place or there was a new vote shortly after ME2 and Udina won. Either way, Udina is now Councilor and I wonder if this will be addressed in ME3 or if your initial decision stays in-game. :Yeah there really hasn't been much from Mac Walters, Drew Karpyshyn, or BioWare on this subject. One could say they are avoiding it for whatever reason. Lancer1289 17:48, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I would look at the books as describing an outcome and not the outcome. It would be virtually impossible to tell a story about the Mass Effect universe without certain decisions having been made. In the context of the games, I wouldn't treat anything in the books as "canon." Presumably, if Mass Effect 3 is played without importing a character certain decisions from the earlier games will have been made. It is possible that the default choices will correspond to the choices made in the books. However, I wouldn't even count on that since the Mass Effect 3 is still under development. Blindman25 15:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I imagine they can solve it easily, by simply addding a line of dialogue to Anderson. If I remember correctly I saw a picture of him in a military outfit and a cap (in one of the articles about ME3). I think it's entirely possible that Anderson wanted to take real action so he either gave his councillor position to Udina, or just quit being 'under' him. In the end, will it really matter? I don't think it would. Also, if it hasn't already been confirmed, we still don't know most of the actual dates of those novels, besides that they happen after ME2. If they happen before ME3 then the solution I posted would work pretty well. --Xarex 16:16, May 19, 2011 (UTC) It's also worth pointing out that in the middle of Retribution (I think) Anderson resigns from his political position altogether. I think it would be interesting if that was mentioned in ME3. I think the best way of putting it is that this is the CANON ME universe, while all our Shepards and ME universes are UNCANON, so in other words, not playing any of the games or playing it exactly how the devs showed it when you didn't import a character is the true canon. If you understood anything I just said 19:12, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : The point is that the books and the games are different. Which one is "canon" is really a matter of semantics. I wouldn't even consider the non-import decisions as canon either. One play through is just as "canon" as any another. The fact that certain decisions are variable means that they are not canon. Blindman25 19:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) This could be quite interesting implemented into ME3. After Sheperd's involvement in the little Mass Relay incident in Arrival, perhaps Anderson throws his support behind Sheperd? He would lose his position and maybe jump on board the Normandy as a new NPC? Not necessarily a companion, but maybe as a tactical advisor or something? Fat Barry 04:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I can't say I see it being that far fetched for Anderson to leave the council for any reason. He never really had his heart in the job anyway. And as for the whole 'canon' issue,That's the beautiful thing about Mass Effect, is that the dev's made the game and to the best of my knowledge the novels and comics to work around your decisions as best they could, making your personal story your very own Mass Effect canon.